Volume 22/Extras
Extra content from Volume 22. Sen Kaibara Profile *Age: 16 *Birthday: June 12 *Height: 172 cm *Favorite Thing: Cameras THE SUPPLEMENT Good-looking dude. He's quick to pick a fight, but he's also willing to go with the flow most of the time. I love his Quirk, so I can't wait to portray it some more. Kojiro Bondo Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: December 23 *Height: 191 cm *Favorite Thing: Plastic model kits THE SUPPLEMENT An easygoing fellow who's got stacks upon stacks of unbuilt model kits in his room, since he just can't find the spare time while studying to be a hero. I've also got some TIE Fighter and X-Wing model kits sitting around, waiting to be built. Setsuna Tokage Profile *Age: 16 *Birthday: October 13 *Height: 158 cm *Favorite Thing: Dinosaurs THE SUPPLEMENT Her costume can regenerate itself. Thank you, Ashihara Sensei, for sending that sizzling question from a certain squad captain with a sharp eye for detail. The Lost Illustration Mina: My computer froze up... ... and I lost the cover art for this book, so I had to start all over. Ouch. Togaru Kamakiri Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: January 7 *Height: 189 cm *Favorite Thing: Collecting insects THE TOGARU As a kid, Fabre's Book of Insects inspired me to go out and collect bugs. One day, I found a praying mantis in the middle of the road. I picked it up in triumph and noticed something thin squirming out of its stomach, like a long turd. I yanked it out and saw how long it really was. Even longer than the mantis's body. It turned out to be a horsehair worm - a parasite. Why on earth did I write this all out? The Hero Names Many of the class B students received special logos with their hero names, but all the participants in match 4 went unnamed. While writing the chapter, I realized that there probably wouldn't be enough panel space to do them justice, so I decided to introduce their hero names here, in the graphic novel, especially after I looked over the last book, which had these messy, jumbled panels stuffed with dialogue, names, hero names, etc. Speaking of the last book, Kendo was the only one who didn't get a hero name. I totally forgot to include it. No special reason. My heart's feeling calmer, now. Itsuka Kendo, a.k.a. Battle Fist Setsuna Tokage, a.k.a. Lizardy Togaru Kamakiri, a.k.a. Jack Mantis Kojiro Bondo, a.k.a. Plamo Yosetsu Awase, a.k.a. Welder Yui Kodai Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: December 19 *Height: 160 cm *Favorite Thing: Matryoshka dolls THE SUPPLEMENT Doesn't say much. Her expression barely changes. Does she have nerves of steel, or is she just eternally unimpressed...? In middle school, some boys started a Yui Kodai fan club, but she graduated without ever realizing it existed. Staff Introduction Fushimi Sakaino Yuzawa Iwaki Yoritomi Ikeda Noguchi The Contributions The rest of the bonus page in this book contain some intense contributions from other authors! First, one you're probably familiar with - an illustration from the artist behind the Vigilantes spin-off, Betten sensei! Who did he draw for us time? I always look forward to these! I'll also be contributing a bonus illustration for Vigilantes volume 6, which, if you're reading this, is on sale now! Though I haven't drawn that illustration at the time of writing this blurb! The next contribution comes from World Trigger author Ashihara Sensei!! Allow me to explain how this happened: I recently bought volume 19 of World Trigger and was inspired to send Ashihara a message, congratulating him on the successful switch to Jump SQ and thanking him for his hard work on the weekly serialization up to that point. He sent me back a one-page comic. I thought maybe he was practicing as part of his physical therapy, but I also realized that the answer to Ikoma's question was still a mystery. I had no plans to reveal that information, in fact, so I asked if I could include the single page in this book, which Ashihara happily agreed to. Actually, he was worried that maybe it wouldn't jive with MHA readers. No worries there, I don't think. Thank you, Ashihara Sensei!! Finally, we have something from Akiyama Sensei, author of Saguri-chan Tankentai!! She creates some delightful four-panel comics featuring the girls of MHA. They run in Weekly Shonen Jump every once in a while, but now they're here at the end of this book! Thank you, as always. I really, truly love them! The art and comic pages from these three artists make volume 22 quite an extravagant book. I was so happy I couldn't help but smile the whole time I was putting it together. Betten Sensei, Ashihara Sensei, Akiyama Sensei - thank you so much! And, readers - look forward to digging into those bonus pages that lie ahead!! Vigilante Really sorry about that! I love Mirko so much that I had to put her in a costume of my own design. Thanks for giving me this space all the time! CONGRATULATIONS... ON VOLUME 22! Thanks for supporting the Vigilantes spin-off too! -Betten Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras